


Renegotiation

by IsisKitsune



Series: Novocaine [17]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends With Benefits, Hurt Matt Murdock, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Professor Hulk - Freeform, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Clint Barton, Relationship Problems, Safeword Use, Safewords, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tony Stark Has Issues, Why is there plot in my porn?!, bad Dom no biscuit, unlike Stark Banner actually listens when safewords are used, wtf is this? where did this come from?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt was glaring at the ceiling with his new cast resting on his chest as he heard Clint shuffling around acting a bit on edge, “I'll be out of your hair once I can get my brain to stop screaming at me about this damn thing...”“Yeah? Murdock you're sitting there in my clothes. I'm, still waiting on Banner to tell me what the fuck happened to figure out if I should even let you out on your own after that.” Clint rolled his eyes at the sneer toward him, “Hey, I'm saying, been where you are, alright? I know what it could end up like. I just want to make sure you're rested and everything upstairs is slotted back where it was. I'm not going to pry anymore than knowing what I shouldn't do to risk triggering a response.”Matt flopped back and grumbled at the scratchy couch, “Apparently I have gamma tainting or something like that going on, so, what the hell does that even mean anyway?”
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Matt Murdock, Bruce Banner/Matt Murdock, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Matt Murdock
Series: Novocaine [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745212
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Renegotiation

Matt was glaring at the ceiling with his new cast resting on his chest as he heard Clint shuffling around acting a bit on edge, “I'll be out of your hair once I can get my brain to stop screaming at me about this damn thing...”

“Yeah? Murdock you're sitting there in my clothes. I'm, still waiting on Banner to tell me what the fuck happened to figure out if I should even let you out on your own after that.” Clint rolled his eyes at the sneer toward him, “Hey, I'm saying, been where you are, alright? I know what it could end up like. I just want to make sure you're rested and everything upstairs is slotted back where it was. I'm not going to pry anymore than knowing what I shouldn't do to risk triggering a response.”

Matt flopped back and grumbled at the scratchy couch, “Apparently I have gamma tainting or something like that going on, so, what the hell does that even mean anyway?”

“It means there's a chance of a second Hulk running around... Been in any weird lab accidents or anything?”

Matt blinked, “I was blinded when I was a kid. I, uh, grabbed this old man and pulled him out of the way. I, uh, lost my sight due to a chemical spill when the truck that was about to hit him crashed. They were illegally transporting and dumping this... lab waste or something. Can't really remember details on it. Dad, he took care of the lawsuit about it while I was still in the hospital and they didn't bother with pulling a traumatized kid to the witness stand. They saw the evidence and just settled it. Dad shoulda held out, honestly, but, he was just panicked and worried about getting me better and keep the bills paid so I can't fault him one bit.”

“Hush money, the moment that went to court they would have been outed as transporting illegal waste.”

“Yeah, and... Dad wasn't exactly on the right side of the law all the time,” he shrugged, “He did what he had to to survive.” Matt yawned, blinking, “Bruce is heading this way...”

“Huh?” Clint jumped at the knock, “Shit, he really is a presence for you, isn't he?”

“Mhm.” He grumbled, “If Stark is with him, he can fuck off,” Matt already knew he wasn't but it was still a good thing for him to know.

“Mhm,” Clint agreed as he headed to the door, “No, we're talking outside. I'll be back in a minute, Matt.”

Matt shifted an ear toward the door when it closed behind him, frowning at Bruce's voice, “I had no idea about any of it until I got out of the shower... My suite isn't wired for FRIDAY to update me on things and I didn't have a fucking clue about any of it until I saw Tony stumbling around concussed.”

“He said no, he fucking SAFEWORDED, Banner, and apparently Stark had FRIDAY run a bypass because she wouldn't let him out of the restraints either when he got out into the hall... Get Stark's shit together for him or I will.”

“Shit, is he hurt?”

“Hurt, Banner, he broke his fucking arm in half getting out of those fucking things. Did you see them? I left them in the hall for you to see. He... God, Banner, he put a fucking hole in Your corridor in order to break them! His wrists are fucked up too, he just won't let us do anything about it because they're 'just hairlines'... Banner, what the ever loving fuck happened?”

“Can, I see him?”

“You... honestly, Banner if you weren't who you are I'd punch you right now.”

“I didn't know. We were discussing afterward, after you saw, at the gym. He, even under pain and panic, that was all it was. We dropped it, we figured it was just a prolonged exposure side effect and not really something to worry about.”

“So, Stark just decided to pin him to the bed, scare the shit out of him, and keep it up even after he'd hurt himself getting away from him?”

“I honestly have no fucking idea what he was trying to do... We already established he wasn't going to transform.”

Matt finally had enough, standing to wince when his arm automatically reached out and tap against the doorway feeling like a baseball bat swung onto his arm, “Let him in, Clint.”

“Huh?”Clint stepped away from the door when it opened.

“Let Bruce in, he's telling the truth. What happened, was out of left field. Bruce would have asked me like at the gym, if they could hurt me or scare me.” Matt waved Bruce over and jumped onto him, “Fucker ruined my cuddle time...”

Bruce winced as he caught him before huffing out a chuckle, “Yeah, he ruined mine too...”

Matt pulled his legs in as Bruce stepped into the suit, feeling his arms tighten, “He's no longer welcome.”

“Understood.”

“And you should think on this,because.... he had a theory in his head, Bruce, just a fucking theory... And all the warning I got was 'not this time' after I safeworded.... Not Yellow, Red. After I already told him I was saying no. We weren't in a scene, Banner, we were just waiting for our cuddle buddy to get back out of the bathroom... Or at least I was. He was probably just waiting for an excuse to keep you out of the room long enough to pull that off, because I know you would have torn the cuffs off yourself if you had to when you heard me say it.” Bruce seemed to relax when he said, “That's the only reason the only new rule is Stark isn't involved in any way. Not his... toys that he can control, not a by-standard, or conductor. He not longer has any involvement in our agreement. I, really want to keep our agreement...”

Bruce hugged him close, “So do I, but if he says no...”

“I said no, who the fuck is he to choose who gets to say 'no' and when it actually means 'no'?” Matt grumbled, “Where even is he anyway?”

“He's on observation, you knocked him really hard. Which, yeah, I honestly would have done the same thing in that situation.”

“Honeymoon's over. I'm, heading home... If he's out of your suite, I can get my stuff.”

Bruce shifted, nodding, “I understand.”

-

Bruce was the hurt kind of angry when he stomped into Tony's room to see the little shit going over something on the screens, “What the fuck were you thinking?!”

“I almost had it- Look at this Bruce,” Tony swung something toward him but Bruce shattered the image with a backhand before tucking a large hand under his chin and lifting up just enough to be uncomfortable. “Big guy, calm down.”

“I am calm, Tony, that's what scares me right now.”

“Bruce, seriously I don't do breathe play...”

“Yeah, and Matt's never once safeworded... not once. And the one time he did, you disregarded it because you decided to.”

“Red, Bruce, this is Red,” Tony winced and gasped, feeling like he couldn't breathe, though Bruce only had a firm pressure on his pulse points and not his windpipe.

“Yeah, that's exactly what Matt said too... But, you ignored it,” Bruce let go, leaving him panting and grabbing for his neck, “You're no longer part of Any arrangement I have with him.”

Tony coughed and winced, “Banner, I almost got it though, look at this!”

“God help anyone that gets that man to actually trigger anything my involvement may have caused in him, because I know there's no way you'd still be alive if it was me in that room Before,” Bruce set the ring on the table as he left. “Honeymoon's over Stark. Matt went home, and our Arrangement has changed.”

“But, I- Banner, please just look at this?”

Bruce just shook his head as he left the room, grabbing his phone to call Matt. “Hey, Matt, is everything settling okay still? Any... random panic or pain from the arm?”

“No, I'm just, calling it a night. I'll deal with unpacking later. Everything go okay for you?”

“Do you think I could crash with you for a few days? Get some space, just... breathe for awhile and help you out if you need anything?”

Matt chuckled, “Yeah, I think my new bed is sturdy enough for that. Everything go okay?”

“He's still hung up on- It doesn't matter. Let me pack some things, I'll head over after.”

“You'll be on your own if you haven't eaten... I, uh, don't exactly have a stocked fridge. We were planning on a much longer visit after all.”

“Yeah, I'll- I can pick up some groceries if you want. Since your arm is still settling in. Organic right?”

“Yeah, organic, thanks Bruce. Um, he's not going to follow you is he?”

“I honestly don't know, but- He's still hung up and not paying attention. About the only way to handle Stark when he's like this is to, well, take away his toys until he figures out they're gone and then let him figure out how he fucked up.”

“I was never Stark's toy, Bruce, I've only been yours. You just chose to share when I offered. But, I'm still happy to keep being your toy as long as he's not involved anymore.”

Bruce blinked at the mangled metal on his kitchen table, reaching out to pick them up and frown at the twisted and damaged metal. “Hey, um, odd question. What's your secret?”

Matt laughed, “Bruce, you already know my secrets...”

“No, I mean, I know, but I mean-” Bruce shook his head as he spread his fingers inside what remained of the restraints, tensing his hand and noting they had yet to give, “The Devil is a man known for, just pure resilience now that I think about it.'

“Stark been checking up on me again?”

“Probably, but no this is... about when he first tried to convince me you were, well, you. Um, you've been... beaten nearly to death, you've survived explosions, you've survived knives and swords and guns. Hell, you were even thought to be involved in a skyscraper collapsing...”

Matt let out a startled laugh, “No 'thought to' there, Banner. I was under that. I, don't even know on that one. I just, survived it.”

“This was before you were involved with me...”

“Murdocks always get back up, Banner. I just guess I'm living proof of that.”

“Yeah, um, I need to start packing. I'll uh talk to you about what I mean when I get there.”


End file.
